Ranke
served as a knight in Haido's supposed "utopian" army. Background She, Fugai, Kamira, and Haido attacked Temujin's village in search of the Stone of Gelel. Personality Ranke was a very impatient, outspoken and extroverted individual. In battle, Ranke liked to tease her opponents, which lead to her constantly underestimating her opponents, while arrogant about her own defences. This contributed to her death when she recklessly attacked Gaara. Appearance Ranke had white skin, blonde frilled hair and light-violet coloured eyes. Her breastplate, plate legs, and boots were purple. Abilities Gelel Energy Manipulation Ranke had the ability to convert Gelel energy from the stone embedded in her body into electricity, and manoeuvre it in a way that was akin to how a shinobi uses Lightning Release. Her electricity was flexible enough to morph into forcefields, whips and shockwaves. By utilising the Stone of Gelel, Ranke can turn into a grotesque and deformed monster. Her ability to manipulate lightning increases, and her strength undergoes a massive augmentation. Ranke was able to effortlessly hurl one of Gaara's sand clones into a pipe, the impact heavily denting the pipe. While in this form, her fighting style becomes more aggressive taijutsu, relying on ramming her opponents with her increased strength while blocking any counterattacks with her shield. A weakness for her ability is that the electrical energy she generates can be drained by lightning rods, which in turn will leave her defenceless, and seems to cause her great amounts of pain. Plot Overview While she and Kamira scolded Temujin for being reckless, Gaara and his brother, Kankurō, proceeded in ambushing the two. Both women dodged Gaara's destructive attack, and took on each a sand sibling. Ranke, in her skirmish against Gaara, showcased a unique ability to convert Gelel energy into electricity. Gaara launched multiple attacks at the her, however, each one of them were fluidly dodged. This caught her off guard, resulting in her entrapment within a sand coffin. With little to no options left, Ranke was forced to use her Gelel energy and transform into a deformed monster. In this form, electricity constantly radiated from her body. Gaara caught onto this and used rods of sand to turn the excess energy on her. Paralysed, Ranke could only scream as tons of sand crushed her into nothingness. Trivia * Ranke's Frankenstein-like transformation, along with Fugai's werewolf-like transformation and Kamira's bat-like one, could be perceived as parodies of three classic monster movies, namely Ranke as Frankenstein's Monster, Kamira as Dracula, and Fugai as the Wolfman (or "wolf''woman''" in her case). **It should also be noted that while in her Frankenstein transformation, her Plasma Ball is stronger. The actual Frankenstein's Monster was brought to life using lightning. * It seems that she is the only one of the Haido's knights that can use elemental ninjutsu. Although, considering that none of Haido's faction knew what chakra even is, it cannot be considered to be true ninjutsu, but instead just converting Gelel energy into electricity and manipulating it. de:Ranke pt-br:Ranke